Fate of the Stars
by Dover8
Summary: Six gods are exiled to earth only to find they must seek help from a human, a former goddess to return. As they work on returning to the heavens a war with the underworld looms as a threat to both the heavens and earth. Rated M for content no lemons!
1. Chapter 1

War Between the Heavens and the Underworld

A dark mist permeated the heavens. Gaige, the goddess of fate, ran through the palace. She had been ordered to stay out of the battle by her brother Denysis. She could no longer obey that order. He may be the minister of punishments, but she was not going to allow him to die alone in battle.

"Gaige!" A voice called out. She recognized the voice right away. Gaige didn't stop. She was strong enough to be in battle, yet her brother had petitioned the king of the Heavens to keep her protected. She felt an arm on her elbow. She tried to wrench herself away.

"Zyglavis!" Gaige shouted. Zyglavis was Vice Minister of Punishments, and her brother's second in command. He pulled her to him.

"You can't go," Zyglavis said calmly. She pounded against his chest, and struggled against him, but it was futile.

"Let me go!" Gaige cried out.

"I cannot," Zyglavis stated. "I have my ordered from your brother."

"He's dying!"

"I know that," Zyglavis said his voice was gruff with emotion.

"You bastard!" Gaige called out. She started sobbing into Zyglavis' chest. Zyglavis continued to hold her against him. She felt him stiffen, and push her behind him. She looked up to see an underling of the dark king in front of them.

"Stay behind me, Gaige," Zyglavis ordered.

"Gaige?" The underling sneered. "You are the sister of the once mighty Minister of Punishments. Know my name goddess, I am Crow, the one who killed your brother, and now I will kill you!" Gaige gasped.

"I think not!" Zyglavis said. He raised his hand and a blinding white light hurdled towards Crow. Causing him to go flying back.

"Well done," said an ominous voice. Gaige felt herself trembling. She knew that was the voice of the dark king, king of the underworld. He had invaded the heavens. Gaige stepped out from behind Zyglavis.

"Gaige," Zyglavis said, he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Goddess of fate," the dark king said. "Join me in this battle."

"I would never join you!" Gaige spat out.

"It is a shame that such a beautiful goddess should have to die," the dark king said. He smiled a chilling smile. Gaige lifted her hand.

"It is not I that will die today," Gaige asserted. A stream of white light emanated from her fingertips. Fueled by her tears, the light was brighter than it had ever been before. The dark king groaned in pain. Suddenly the King of the Heavens appeared.

"Dark king," the King said. "You have wreaked enough Havoc in the Heavens, return to the darkness from whence you came!" The King launched an attack, a bright light surrounded everything. When it dissipated, the dark king was gone. The dark mist that had been all over the Heavens had lifted as well.

"Your Highness!" Gaige gasped.

"My my," the King mused. Gaige realized at that moment that Zyglavis still had his arm around her. Zyglavis pulled away from her.

"My apologies, you're highness," Zyglavis stated. He bowed his head.

"No apologies are necessary," the King replied. "You two fought valiantly. I never imagined the dark king would make it to the palace. Gaige, your love for your brother is what weakened the dark king, so I could banish him. Thank you."

"I barely did anything worth noticing Your Highness," Gaige said humbly. She felt embarrassed at being complimented by the king.

"Nonsense, you have grown much since becoming an apprenticeship," the King praised. "I know you have worked hard with the goal of being in the Department of Punishments..."

"Your Highness," Gaige interrupted. "I apologize but if I may..."

"Go ahead Gaige, I will listen to your request," the King stated.

"I wish to serve you, but I wish to be in The Department of Wishes," Gaige stated. She could hear the slight gasp from Zyglavis behind her. She had always dreamed of working in the Department of Punishments, but she didn't know if she could with her brother now dead.

"That is not a decision to make lightly," the King said. "I will give you a few days to think about it."

"Yes Your Highness," Gaige said demurely.

XxXx

"Zig is she really going to join the Department of Wishes?" Scorpio asked. Zyglavis looked at Scorpio with little emotion showing.

"That's what she wants," Zyglavis said.

"That damned lion is going to eat her alive!" Scorpio shouted.

"She will be fine," Zyglavis stated.

"You promised Denysis you'd protect her," Scorpio grumbled.

"I can still do that even if she's in the Department of Wishes," Zyglavis asserted. There was a finality in his voice. He watched the resignation in Scorpio's eyes. The announcement for the new positions in the Departments was tomorrow. He was certain Gaige would not change her mind. He knew she was angry with him for stopping her from saving her brother. But he had made a promise to Denysis.

XxXx

Gaige walked into the ballroom. She had been orientated into the Department of Wishes earlier that day. To her surprise the King of the Heavens had appointed her Vice Minister. She had been shocked, as had the current Minister, Leon. She could feel all eyes on her as she entered. She was the first goddess to ever hold a minister position.

"Gaige!" A voice called out. She turned to see Karno, a member of the Department of Wishes. He was smiling at her.

"Karno," Gaige said happily. "You aren't angry with me?" She had assumed with the death of the Vice Minister of Wishes, Karno would take that place. Karno patted her arm gently.

"Of course not, you will be a more than capable Vice Minister, just don't let Leon push you around too much," Karno said. She looked into his eyes. There was no deceit it them. For that, she was grateful. She knew many of the gods and even goddesses in the room did it agree with the appointment, but no one dared defy the King's decision. "Smile and enjoy the party, it is in your honor. You helped banish the dark king." Gaige smiled at him. She was apprehensive, yet nervous about working for the Department of Wishes. She did have experience in both departments, but she had heavily focused on Punishments. This would be a test of her skill. She looked up to see Leon standing in front of her and Karno.

"Madame Vice Minister," Leon greeted. She could hear the teasing in his voice. He was not overly impressed with the King's decision, she had been able to see that at the ordination earlier.

"You don't need to call me that, Lord Leon," Gaige said.

"I know that kid," Leon scorned. He had a half amused half disgusted smile on his face. She sighed, that was no better. But Leon moved away from them before she could say anything.

"Like I said don't let him push you around or bully you," Karno said. "Leon is a man whose trust you have to earn. She nodded determined to become the type of Vice Minister Leon would respect.


	2. Chapter 2

1000 Years Later...

Gaige wandered through the the memorial garden that had been planted after the war with the underworld. There were several stones engraved in gold. She made her way to her brother's stone. No matter how many years had passed, visiting here still brought tears to her eyes. At the same time it brought her peace. Things had been crazy in both Wishes and Punishments. Three gods from each department had been ordered to their sleeping quarters and forbidden by the King to perform any punishments or wishes. Unfortunately for her, one of those gods just happened to be her Minister, Leon. Each of the gods according to the King had committed a grievous sin, and the King was currently deciding on what to do with the six gods. The sound of little feet running behind her, broke her out of her thoughts.

"Lady Gaige!" Vega called. Vega was the assistant to the Department of Wishes. As a young child goddess, she was easily excited, yet she showed a lot of potential. Gaige had taken her under her wing almost immediately. It was nice to see another goddess striving to be in such a place of power. The instant Vega caught up to her, Gaige felt concern. Vega had a worried look on her face.

"Vega," Gaige soothed. "What is it?"

"The King sent me to summon you, he has made a decision about what to do with the gods who have sinned," Vega explained.

"Oh goodness!" Gaige exclaimed. "I shall go at once." Vega bowed awkwardly and left. Gaige made her way to the palace.

She entered the throne room and realized she was the last one to arrive. She flushed and bowed her head.

"My apologies for taking so long, Your Highness," Gaige said. It was clear she had been the only one not in the palace at the time. She felt herself blushing. She was the only goddess who worked so closely with the king, and she strived so hard to be worthy of her position.

"It is alright," the King replied. She took her place next to Leon and Karno. She stole a glance at Zyglavis, who looked displeased with her. Who was he to be upset that she had shown up last? It was not as if he was her minister. She turned her attention back to the King. "As you all know, it has come to light that six of you have sinned. So as a result I have decided my punishment. Leon, Teorus, Hurdhaut, Scorpio, Dui, and Ichthys, I herby mark you with a seal of sin. This will seal your powers, and you shall be banished to earth." There was a collective gasp around the room.

"Are you serious?" Leon scoffed.

"Leon," Gaige whispered. "Don't make things worse than they already are."

"Don't worry about me, kid," Leon said, ruffling her hair. Gaige pulled her head away from Leon's hand.

"Stop!" She chided.

"Can't you conduct yourselves more properly in front of the King?" Zyglavis asked with a scowl.

"My apologies Your Highness," Gaige muttered. Leon said nothing.

"None needed," the King replied. "Now to the six gods who are exiled to earth, you will find a reincarnated goddess, she shall the key to your return." The King lifted his hand, and six bright lights shot at each of the gods. There remained only seven standing in the presence of the king.

"Gaige," the King said. "You will have increased responsibilities with Leon gone."

"Yes, Your Highness," Gaige said. She bowed her head humbly. She felt a soft hand on her forearm.

"We are here to help you," Karno whispered. She smiled at him.

"Thanks," she sighed.

XxXx

Futaba Lin sighed as she settled down in front of her tv. It was raining again. There was only a few days until the big event at the planetarium, and the rain appeared as if it had no plan on letting up anytime soon. She looked out her window, even though the stars were not visible, she still made a wish for clear skies. Just as soon as she had uttered her wish, a bright light came hurtling out of the sky, towards her window. She screamed and hid behind her couch, bracing herself for impact. The bright light surrounded her and she shut her eyes. Nothing happened. She tentatively opened her eyes, relieved to see that she was still in her apartment. What was that?

"Was that a meteor?" She asked herself.

"That was no meteor," a male voice said. Futaba jumped. She turned towards the sound of the voice. Six men dressed in resplendent white suits stood in her living room. Three of them had golden arm bands, three of them had black armbands.

"Look Dui! This is earth!" One of the men said cheerily. He had silvery hair down to his shoulders. Futaba had never seen a man as handsome before.

"Ugh," The one called Dui sighed. "I can't believe he actually exiled us to earth."

"Wh-who are you people?" Futaba asked. "Why are you in my apartment?" She stood with her arms folded in front of her. A man with dark hair and a scowl came walking towards her.

"What a hovel," he scorned scanning her apartment.

"Excuse me?" Futaba asked. "You come in here uninvited and then insult my aprtment?"

"Ugh this is annoying," the man said, completely ignoring her. "I'm leaving."

"Come on Ichthys," Dui said. "We better follow him for now. He will just get pissed off at us if we don't." The men with the black armbands left out her patio window. Futaba stood amazed. She lived on the fourth floor of her apartment building. How had they just left?

"Scorpio really needs to be more careful with his words. He certainly knows how to make them sting," a man with midnight black hair said. "I don't care how much of a hovel this place is, it was still quite rude of him to say."

"Excuse me!" Futaba exclaimed. What was it with these men. The blond haired man chuckled.

"What you said was rude too Huedhaut," he said.

"Yes I suppose you are right Teorus," Huedhaut sighed.

"Um, excuse me?" Futaba interjected. "What is going on? Why are you here?" She glared at the man called Huedhaut. His eyes turned to hers. There was a shocked look on his face.

"Hue?" Teorus asked. Huedhaut turned away from Futaba.

"It's nothing..." he mumbled.

"Come now," Teorus teased that is no way to treat a lady." He smiled at Futaba sweetly. She felt herself relaxing a bit. Maybe this wouldn't end so badly after all. He started walking towards her, but when his eyes met hers, his eyes widened as well. "You have stars in your eyes!"

"I beg your pardon?" Futaba said. The other man in the room who had barely spoken, suddenly moved. He had an air of sophistication and at the same time seemed absolutely terrifying. He walked closer to her, and looked into her eyes.

"I see... so that must mean..." he muttered. Futaba couldn't help but feel intimidated by him.

"Leon, you're getting too close to her," Huedhaut chided. Leon chuckled, it was a laugh with no humor. He was continuing to come closer.

"St-stop!" Futaba shouted. "What is this all about? I'm calling the police!"

"The police?" Theorus asked. "You're hilarious!" His face turned to hers, looking serious. "We're gods."

"Gods?" Futaba asked. This worried her. Not only were there strange men in her apartment late at night, but they were slightly unhinged as well.

"We are the gods who rule the stars," Teorus explained. "Does that ring a bell?" Futaba had no idea what they were talking about. Then she remembered her lessons about the Princes of the Stars.

"Wait as in the Princes of the Stars?" Futaba asked.

"Yes, exactly like that!" Teorus exclaimed.

"Anyway," Huedhaut interrupted. "Please come with us."

"Are you kidding me?" Futaba asked. "Gods? Princes of the Stars? I am not going anywhere with you people!"

"Do you not believe us?" Teorus asked. "Didn't you just wish on a star?" Futaba's eyes widened in shock. How had he known that? She banked away from them.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Futaba asserted.

"Tch," Leon scoffed. "You're only a human, and yet you dare defy the gods?" He walked closer to her. Futaba felt the urge to run, but something about his eyes made her freeze in her spot. "Don't you realize refusing us was never an option?" He laughed at her condescendingly. Futaba backed up more, but he was too fast. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me!" Futaba shouted.

"Don't be afraid, I will make it so you personally understand," Leon said.

"I'm shocked, Leo touched a human!" Teorus said.

"This is just a little entertainment," Leon said.

"Leon what are you planning?" Huedhaut asked.

"I'm simply going to prove to her we are gods," Leon said. Before Futaba could answer, Leon wrapped his arm around her waist and snapped his fingers. She closed her eyes, instinctively. When she opened them, she was suspended in the air, being held by Leon above the city.

"Stop this! What are you doing?" Futaba asked in a trembling voice. "L-let me go!"

"Foolish human," Leon said. "If I let you go now, you would surely plummet to your death. But suppose if that's what you want..."

"No!" Futaba shrieked. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him.

"I could let you live or die at any time," Leon said. "It would be wise to stop yelling." Futaba nodded meekly. She came to the conclusion that she must be dreaming. There was nothing else that made sense to her. "I'm going to take you higher." He covered her eyes with his hand. It was a gentle touch, contrary to how he had been speaking to her. When she could see again, she was high above the clouds, the stars sparkling around her.

"Wow," she breathed out.

"Let me show you something even more beautiful," Leon whispered into her ear. "What is the most beautiful thing you see right now?"

"You," Futaba answered without thinking. She had been so mesmerized by the stars and this man's beautiful face, she had accidentally told him exactly what she was thinking.

"What was that?" Leon asked. A genuine loon of surprise crossed his face. His features curled into a smirk. "Are you trying to flirt with me?" Futaba blushed and shook her head. "Well you'll have to do better than that to win me over anyway."

"Honestly, this is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen," Futaba said gazing at the night sky.

"Then, you have decided to believe?" Leon asked.

"You mean that you and your friends are gods?" Futaba asked. "If this is a dream, then yes I believe you."

"Typical self-serving human thing to say," Leon scoffed. "Well if you believe, then come with me."

"Come where?" Futaba asked. "I'm not going anywhere with you!"

"Foolish human, denying a god," Leon teased. Futaba felt herself falling. "We shall meet again, and when we go, you'll be mine."

"Please wait!" Futaba said. "I am falling."

"I am Leon, Ruler of Leo," Leon said. "Remember that." Futaba closed her eyes, waiting to plummet back to earth.

When Futaba opened her eyes, she was in her bed. She sighed with relief. All of it had been just a strange dream. It had felt so realistic. Even the feeling of falling at the very end. She didn't recall going to bed last night, but she assumed it was due to the crazy dream she had. She felt a chill in her room. The door to her patio was open. She didn't remember opening it the night before. Especially since it had been raining. To her relief the rain had stopped, but the clouds were still covering the sky. She hoped that by tomorrow it would clear up.


	3. Chapter 3

Futaba felt herself falling. She wrapped her arms around the small child. She instantly thought of the men on the roof, if they were gods, they could save her. "Leon help me!" She thought. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"Good choice," Leon said. He was suddenly next to her, his arms around her. He lifted her and he child effortlessly up and back onto the roof. Futaba was too stunned to say anything. She had just been falling a few minutes before, and now she was safely back on the roof. She set the child back on the ground.

"I can't believe Leon actually saved her," Futaba heard Teorus say.

"It was her wish, you all heard it," Leon said.

"Yeah but for her to pick you, how terribly stupid," Huedhaut said.

"This is it for her, she's probably doomed," Ichthys said. Futaba opened her mouth to speak, but nothing ended up coming out. It was then that she realized that the rooftop was strangely quiet. She looked around her, no one else was moving. Not even the child she had just saved.

"What is going on?" Futaba asked.

"Teorus stopped time," Leon explained. "You better come up with an excuse before he restarts it."

"An excuse?" Futaba asked.

"Futaba's fallen off the roof!" Hiyori shouted. Hiyori's eyes met Futaba's and grew wide. "How did you... I mean what... you're safe!" Hiyori threw her arms around Futaba. The little girl's mother came running up and scooped her child up in her arms. Futaba felt weak, she couldn't believe how close she had come to dying.

"Hiyori..." Futaba muttered. Hiyori finally let go of Futaba.

"What happened?" Hiyori asked. "One minute you were falling off the roof, the next you're here?" Futaba wasn't sure what to say to her. She realized that this must have been what Leon meant when he had told her that she needed to come up with a good excuse.

"I um... well... he saved me," Futaba said pointing to Leon. Hiyori turned to Leon.

"Thank you for saving my dear friend," Hiyori said bowing her head.

"Thank you both for saving my daughter!" The mother of the girl said. She was holding her daughter in her arms. Futaba smiled weakly.

"We have a first aid kit," Hiyori said, noticing the scrape on the girl's forehead. "Let me help you." Futaba was grateful that Hiyori volunteered. She was a bit too unsteady yet.

"That was a boring excuse," Leon teased. "There was not a single iota of creativity in that excuse of yours.

"I didn't exactly have a whole lot of time to think of something!" Futaba said defensively.

"Well, this is boring," Leon said with disdain. "Come on let's go." Futaba looked at him. Go? She wasn't going anywhere with this strange man, even if he was a god. She stared at him for a moment, and he suddenly had a look of impatience on his face.

"Go where?" Futaba asked. She wasn't sure what made her ask that when she didn't want to go with him in the first place.

"That is nothing you need to worry about, if you're going to serve me-"

"Serve you?" Futaba interrupted.

"What you didn't think I saved you for nothing did you?" He taunted. He reached out and room Futaba in his arms. Futaba attempted to struggle against him, but he was just too strong. She heard a snapping sound, and all of a sudden, they were no longer on the roof of the planetarium, but a luxurious looking room. Futaba felt a bit disorientated and dizzy from the sudden transition. He must really be a god, she thought, if he can do all that with a snap of his fingers. Leon looked at Futaba with a smile. There was no warmth in the smile that he gave her. She trembled lightly.

"Wh-where are we?" Futaba asked. She tucked a wayward strand of reddish brown hair behind her ear. It was a habit of hers when she was nervous. She was conscious of Leon's every movement, even as she looked around the room she was in.

"We are in the mansion of the gods, you should feel honored, you are the first human to step foot in here, goldfish," Leon explained. She was startled by the admission. "Now, it's time for some entertainment." Futaba narrowed her eyes wondering exactly what he meant by entertainment. Even if he was a god, he was sit male. Leon snapped his fingers, and the buttons on her shirt started coming undone.

"Hey!" Futaba screamed. She started re-doing the buttons, but as soon as she finished with one, another would come undone. She had never felt so panicked in her life. She had thought god's were benevolent beings, but this god was surely not what she had thought.

"Don't go redoing those," Leon chided. "You are missing the point." Futaba glared at him as he snapped his fingers again, and this time her skirt zipper started to come unzipped. Flustered, Futaba grabbed the zipper and shoved it back into place. She looked up at Leon's face, he looked utterly disinterested.

"Stop this!" Futaba hissed.

"Quiet! Try harder to amuse me," Leon ordered coldly.

"Amuse you?" Futaba asked incredulously. He had a smirk on his face. The coldness of the look made her shiver again. He was mocking her. That much was clear. She found herself thinking he was a cruel and cold god. She suddenly felt overwhelmed by all of what was going on, and she sank to the ground on her knees. She buried her face in her hands, willing herself not to cry. She felt Leon's hand around her arm, lifting her up. The minute he does, a shiver of pleasure rippled through her body. She had never felt anything like it.

"Oh," she breathed out.

"Changed your tone?" Leon asked. "Did you enjoy that? No one has ever been able to deny the power that I was born with." Futaba shook his hand off her arm. She thought about running, but was too weak from the explosion of pleasure she had felt in her body. Leon reached out and touched her again. She felt herself growing weaker, and she let out a light moaning noise. Leon chuckled. Again there was no humor in that sound. It brought Futaba back to reality.

"Stop that!" Futaba insisted.

"You think you can withstand my power? Goddesses who are infinitely more noble than yourself have not been able to resist!" Leon taunted. "Allow me to give you pleasure and then I'll return to the heavens." Leon reached out and touched her neck. She felt herself shiver with pleasure again. She felt her mind going numb. This really wasn't what she wanted him to do, but it was too intoxicating of a feeling to stop him. She collapsed onto a nearby couch. "That's it, let yourself be swept away, there is nothing so incredible as this, is there?" Futaba looked at his cold caramel colored eyes. He was expressionless as he was administering to her the sweetest of pleasures.

"I..." Futaba trailed off. There was nothing she could do. It was too strong of a feeling. Leon's face was serious, as he abruptly pulled away from her.

"This isn't working," Leon said in frustration. Futaba looked at him warily. He appeared to be angry now. "What more must I do?" Futaba took that moment to run. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she ran anyway. However, she found it difficult to run in the current state she was in. "Typical human, have you forgotten already that I am a god?" Leon snapped his fingers. She braced herself for something to happen. When nothing did, she continued to run away. She was grateful that she couldn't hear footsteps behind her, she really needed to get out of here and away from Leon. She finally found a stairway leading to an outdoors door. When she flung it open, there was only darkness. Nothing was behind the door. She wondered how that was possible, she had just seen the outside through the doors windows. She checked the door to see if it had been a painting, but the windows were clear. In dismay, she closed the door again.

"What is going on?" Futaba asked herself. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"Are you finished running yet?" Leon asked. Futaba jumped when she heard his voice. She opened her eyes. He was too close to her. His face was only inches from hers. She screwed up her face in anger.

"I don't think you're going back to the heavens no matter what you do to me!" Futaba said. She pushed him away from her. He was too quick, he grabbed her by the arm and pinned her against the wall.

"I don't recall ever asking for your opinion on the matter," he said in a soft voice. The tone in his voice scared her more than when he had been openly irritated. She tried to shrink away from him, to no avail. "You should concentrate on making yourself more useful to me. Besides did it or make you happy to be touched by a god?"

"Happy?" Futaba spat out. "You think something like that would make me happy?" Rage filled her, and she knew that it was evident in her words and on her face. This made Leon's lips curve into a half of a smile. It was the first time he smiled without the coldness in his eyes.

"I thought you were just a loud, annoying, goldfish, but that anger of yours... it's rather amusing," Leon teased. Futaba felt herself getting even more angry. She hadn't thought that was possible. This was the most infuriating man she had ever met.

"Ugh! What a pain!" Futaba heard a voice say. "We can't even use our powers!" Futaba felt a relief in hearing the other gods' voices as they complained. Leon moved slightly away from her.

"Leon?" Huedhaut asked. "What are you doing here? Having trouble handling her?"

"Look her clothes are all disheveled!" Ichthys pointed out. "I think Leon has already worked his magic on her."

"Well she shouldn't have picked that stupid lion to begin with," Scorpio scowled. "I almost feel bad for the foolish woman." Futaba felt her anger rising again. More insults was not what she needed right now.

"Yup," Teorus said. "The poor girl has gotten herself in quite a bind.

"Like I said before, she's doomed," Ichthys replied. Leon gave both gods a sharp glare and they fell silent. Futaba couldn't help but wonder at that. Was he so intimidating, that even fellow gods were afraid of him.

"Crap!" Teorus exclaimed.

"Dui, let me hide behind you!" Ichthys begged.

"Nope," Dui said. "I'm not particularly interested in facing an angry Leon either." Futaba leaned against the wall as the gods talked among themselves. She wasn't sure why this was all happening to her, but she wished that all of this would go away. They were discussing their powers, or lack there of. Theorus explained to Leon that none of he gods had been able to use their power after Leon had left with Futaba. Futaba didn't care about the conversation, she simply wanted to go home.

"So you guys couldn't use your powers either?" Leon asked.

"You couldn't use your powers?" Huedhaut asked.

"Only once, but then when I touched this woman, I could use them again," Leon explained.

"So we can't use our powers without touching the goddess?" Ichthys asked. They all turned to look at her. Futaba wished she could melt into the floor.

"How ridiculous!" Leon scoffed. "A god unable to use his powers unless he touches a goldfish." Futaba stared at him. This wasn't the first time this evening he had called her a goldfish.

"Why do you call me that?" Futaba asked. Leon didn't answer, he merely gave her another cold look. It was Teorus who needed up explaining that tot he gods humans were like goldfish. She couldn't help but feel as bit insulted by that metaphor, but didn't dare anger the gods in front of her. Scorpio who appeared to be angry already scoffed and demanded that Ichthys and Dui follow him out of the foyer. The three gods with dark armbands left and disappeared into another room.

"Those Department of Punishments gods never change," Huedhaut observed.

"P-punishments?" Futaba stammered. She didn't like the sound of that.

"We are two different departments, the Department of Wishes, and the Department of Punishments, we each have our own functions," Huedhaut explained. Futaba nodded. It was clear the two departments didn't really seem to get along.

"So about that goddess thing," Teorus asked. "Does the fact that she have stars in her eyes really mean she used to be a goddess?"

"What are you talking about?" Futaba asked exasperated. "You keep saying I have stars in my eyes."

"Only gods can see them," Huedhaut explained. "But you are a reincarnated goddess. The fact that we can't use our powers without touching you proves that."

"Well you are useful then," Leon mused. "Amazing that a little goldfish could be useful to a god." She could hear the contempt in his voice. Did he really detest humans that much? She rubbed her arms. He was terrifying. "You will cooperate with us until we can return to the heavens."

"Why me?" Futaba sled. Leon's icy glare cut off any other protests she was going to make.

"I'm a god, and the man who saved your life, are you really going to refuse me?" Leon asked. Futaba shook her head, unable to form a sentence. "Good, I'm glad to see you've finally come to your senses. All you need to do is help us, until we can figure out how to return to the heavens."

"We should go check out the human world!" Teorus said. He sounded excited.

"You guys would stick out looking like that," Futaba mused. She felt s but more comfortable around Teorus than around Leo. His smiles were genuine.

"Can you get us some human clothes Goldie?" Teorus asked.

"D-does that mean I can return to my apartment?" Futaba asked.

"Did you seriously think a human being would be allowed to live in the house of the gods?" Leon asked.

"I wouldn't want to live here anyway!" Futaba insisted. Leon stepped forward, grabbed her arm, and opened the door. Futaba was amazed when she saw her apartment on the other side.

"H-how?" She asked.

"Your apartment is connected to the door. Leon connected it," Teorus explained. "Get us some clothes, then make a wish at the door, and it will be reconnected." Leon shoved her back into the apartment. When the door clicked closed behind her, she couldn't resist double checking to make the mansion wasn't still behind the door. She sighed with relief to see her closet full of coats. Collapsing onto her bed, she finally let the tears she had been holding back fall down her cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Gaige sighed wearily. It was odd for a god or goddess to feel tired, but she had done so much in the past few days, she was exhausted. Not for the first time did she scowl at the fact that three of her departments' gods were stuck on earth unable to use their powers. She imagined the King must be having a real laugh at all of this. He tended to have a sick sense of humor like that. She found herself wandering outside in the palace gardens. It was one of her favorite spots. She sat down on one of the benches. It was always at night that she thought of Denysis the most.

"You look like a lovely sight here among all the flowers," Karno said behind her. She looked up at him. He was smiling at her. Karno had been so kind to her when she had joined the Department of Wishes. She had often wondered if he was bitter about her becoming Vice Minister, but he never showed it.

"I am so very tired," Gaige admitted. "Today was rough without Leon, Teorus, and Huedhaut."

"Yeah," Karno said. "Well, I have some good news on that front, it appears that they have located the reincarnated goddess."

"You mean Futaba?" Gaige asked with excitement in her voice.

"You know of the reincarnated goddess?" Karno asked.

"I know of her," Gaige said nonchalantly. The pain of losing her best friend was still present. Futab, for her part, didn't remember Gaige. Gaige remembered enough for the both of them. "She was the goddess of mercy, until she chose to be reincarnated as a human."

"Sounds like there's more to the story," Karno said knowingly. He didn't say anything more. But that was the way Karno was, he was always so considerate of the feelings of others.

"Karno?" Gaige asked. "Why do you think the King made me Vice Minister?" Gaige asked. "I still feel so inexperienced compared to you and the others."

"The King makes his decisions, how he comes to those decisions, no one knows," Karno replied. "But I can say with confidence you have been a great Vice Minister. You balance out Leon."

"You're the only one who can get Leon to do something though," Gaige mused.

"That's not necessarily true. Leon does a lot that you ask, he just doesn't do it in front of you," Karno said. "Leon is complicated."

"Isn't that the truth," Gaige sighed. "Well enough about Leon, I need to be getting a little more work done before I call it a night."

"Don't work too hard Madame Vice Minister," Karno advised. He smiled at her. Gaige smiled back and walked back towards her room.

XxXx

Futaba stood at the door she had come through the night before, with clothes in her hands for the gods. She was going to feel really stupid if it had all in fact been another dream and she bought these clothes for no reason. She placed her hand against the door and made a wish. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see that the mansion she had been to the night before, was in fact behind it. She sighed. A part of her had been hoping that she had dreamt it all. Even if she would have felt stupid for buying clothes. She stepped into the mansion, and the door closed quickly behind her. There was no one in the foyer this time. She scoffed at herself. The gods would not be waiting for her to come back to see them. It was at that moment that she heard a noise coming from down the hall. She made her way towards the living room area, where the noise was coming from. She peeked into the room. What she saw shocked her. There were two women moaning and half dressed, they were draping themselves over Leon and Teorus, who were also only half dressed.

"Oh Leon!" One of the women shouted. "You are amazing!" She attempted to kiss Leon, and he shoved her away. She pouted at being spurned by him. Having seen enough of this debauchery, Futaba turned on her heel and started walking away. She only made it a few steps before a hand grabbed her.

"Ahh!" Futaba screamed.

"Did you enjoy that little show?" Leon asked in her ear. "What a naughty little goddess, peeping in like that." Futaba whirled around to face Leon. She remembered his state of undress and that moment. She wasn't sure where to look, so she looked down at her feet. Her face was burning red.

"I s-simply heard a noise and came to investigate," Futaba insisted.

"Futaba!" Teorus greeted. He had come up behind Leon. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought the clothes you requested," Futaba said. She couldn't meet Teorus' eyes either. Not after what she had just witnessed. "What happened to those women?"

"Oh I stopped time," Teorus said. "They were starting to become loud and annoying."

"What did that little scene make you jealous?" Leon asked. "I could give you pleasure if you ask."

N-no!" Futaba stammered. "Don't touch me! I won't do those things with someone I don't love." Leon scoffed, making Futaba even more frustrated.

"I have no use for love," Leon said. "Love is a human construct made of jealousy and possessiveness. Power is what people really respond to."

"You are twisted," Futaba muttered without thinking.

"Oh-ho?" Leon mused. "Okay then convince me."

"Convince you?" Futaba asked.

"Be my handmaiden and serve me, convince me of this thing you call love," Leon challenged.

"Challenge accepted!" Futaba stated without thinking. She instantly regretted it. What was she thinking?

"Be careful Goldie," Teorus said. "Leon's was exiled to earth for defiling a goddess!"

"What?" Futaba asked.

"Leon!" One of the women called out, before any other explanation could be given.

"Huh, apparently that didn't last long," Teorus sighed.

"Leon come back!" The woman begged. She came up and clung to Leon's arm.

"Leave me be!" Leon said sharply.

"But Leon!" the woman moaned. Leon wrenched his arm away from the woman.

"I'm done with you!" Leon said. "Teorus get rid of them for me."

"Don't worry I will take care of you," Teorus said. He led the two women down the hall. Leon turned to Futaba.

"Come on Goldfish," Leon said. He grabbed her arm. Futaba was too shocked to argue. She followed him, and before she knew it, she was in his room. Futaba turned to try to leave as soon as she realized where she was, but to her dismay, the door was locked, and she was unable to unlock it. She whirled around to face Leon, but he was no longer standing behind her. Instead he was laying in his bed. She sighed. She was not looking for a repeat of the night before. She clutched the clothes she had brought with her tighter to her chest. She glared at Leon who had not bothered to get dressed again. Futaba looked around his room, it was a mess. There were papers everywhere.

"What exactly are we doing in here?" Futaba asked angrily.

"You are here to serve me," Leon said easily. Futaba narrowed her eyes. She didn't like the sound of that. "Come here, satisfy me."

"I'm not doing that," Futaba insisted. "I can't do that for someone I don't love."

"You need to love someone in order to open curtains?" Leon teased. Futaba's jaw dropped. She had not been expecting something as simple as that. "Come one hurry, the room is dark. She walked over to the windows and opened the curtains.

"Your room is a mess," Futaba remarked.

"Then clean it for me."

"You're a god, can't you use your powers to do that?" Futaba asked.

"Using powers here on earth drains me too much," Leon said lazily.

"Can't you at least get dressed?" Futaba asked.

"Oh ho, so you think you can order around a god?" Leon asked. Futaba didn't answer him instead, she turned to start cleaning up the room. She could hear Leon moving behind him, but she didn't care. Instead she started to pick up the papers. She wondered what else Leon would want her to do. If he was like any other man, he would undoubtedly want her to cook something for him. But she hadn't even seen a kitchen in the mansion. She decided the next time she would come, she would make him something before hand. She glanced at Leon who was finally dressed again. He was laying on his bed like he had no cares in the world. Futaba sighed. How had her luck turned out like this? She recalled her conversation with Hiyori earlier. Hiyori had been excited to see her this morning at work, and had tons of questions. Apparently Teorus had told Hiyori that Leon was her boyfriend. Futaba had scoffed at that. Leon as her boyfriend? He was too cruel and much too demanding for her. She stole another glance at him, even if he was handsome, he was not the one for her. "Why do you keep looking over here, goldfish?" Futaba jumped at the sound of his voice. He chuckled, and Futaba chose not to answer him.

When Futaba finished cleaning up his room, Leon let her go back home. He made sure to let her know that he would call her back when he needed her. She sighed, knowing there was no way she could deny a god. When she finally got back into her room, she fell into bed exhausted.

XxXx

A sharp knocking on her door woke Gaige up out of a deep sleep. She shot up in bed. It had been quite a while since Gaige had slept as long as she had. She was surprised that her room was well lit from daylight. The knocking continued, and she got out of her bed. Snapping her fingers, she quickly made herself, and her room presentable.

"Ziggy?" She asked. Zyglavis stood in her doorway. She wondered what it was that Zyglavis wanted with her at this time of day.

"What are you doing?" Zyglavis asked sharply. Gaige was still foggy from sleep and wasn't sure what was happening. "Why didn't you show up to our status report meeting?"

"Oh my goodness is it that late already?" Gaige asked.

"It's fine, we can just have it here and now," Zyglavis said sternly. He entered her room and shut the door behind him. It had been a while since he had been in her room, and she felt nervous. Zyglavis looked at her with a stern look on his face. She could feel the lecture coming. Zyglavis was good at that. "What in the world has gotten into you? Ever since the six gods were exiled you've been all over the place."

"I'm sorry Ziggy, I've just been super tired, I fell asleep," Gaige said wearily.

"You fell asleep?" Zyglavis asked incredulously. "Is it that hard being away from that rabid lion?"

"What are you talking about?" Gaige asked.

"Like you don't know," Zyglavis muttered.

"Yes it's hard to be stepping into Leon's shoes, plus we are down three people, I'm exhausted Ziggy. So I apologize for missing our status report..." Gaige stopped.

"I'm down three people as well," Zyglavis said.

"Look, I don't need a lecture from you right now," Gaige spat out. Typical Zyglavis lecturing her. "I am aware of what I have done. I will make sure it doesn't happen again. As for a status report, we are working as hard as we can on Wishes. I spent most of last night working."

"You spread yourself too thin, that is why you are so tired," Zyglavis said. "I saw Aigonorus sleeping in the gardens yesterday afternoon. You should be getting on that."

"Yeah? And what of Partheno? Everytime I see him lately he's flirting with some goddess," Gaige said.

"Partheno gets his work done," Zyglavis asserted.

"So does Aigo," Gaige countered. Zyglavis scowled, his fists were clenched in tight fists. Gaige knew that was a habit of his. "I don't want to fight with you Zyglavis. I am tired. I am a little lost, and I really don't want to fight." Zyglavis' eyes widened when she used his full name. She very rarely called him Zyglavis anymore. She looked up into his gray eyes. They were the most beautiful she had ever seen. She loved the stars in his eyes, his sign of being a god. Being here in her room, reminded her of all the feelings that she still harbored for him. She had loved him for so long, it hurt at times. She tucked a lock of her crimson colored hair behind her ear.

"Gaige," Zyglavis sighed. "I'm sorry, we can do this later." Zyglavis left her room quickly. Gaige sighed. She had almost done something rash. She really needed to be more careful around Zyglavis.


	5. Chapter 5

Futaba heard the familiar ringing in her head. She knew it was Leon calling her. She really didn't want to see him now. He had called her to the mansion several times a day for the past week. Today had been a particularly long day at work, and she had just finished making dinner, meatballs simmered in sauce. She briefly wondered if she should bring some to Leon. She had intended on bringing him food at some point. She was trying to anticipate his demands. So far the tasks he had asked of her were menial. She was happy for that. She sighed wearily and packed up the meatballs in a container. Maybe he would allow her to eat as well. She scoffed at herself, it was highly unlikely that Leon would take her feelings into consideration. She stood at the door and made a wish. She felt a bit ridiculous making the wish that she did. The door opened to the mansion. She made her way to hallway where Leon's room was. His door was opened, and he was sitting on his bed as usual. She stood by the door not wanting to go in.

"You just going to stand there?" Leon asked.

"N-no," Futaba stammered. She opened the door and entered his room. She was struck by how messy it was. She had just cleaned it the night before. She decided against saying anything about it, knowing Leon, he probably messed it up to get a rile out of her anyway.

"You took too long," Leon stated evenly.

"I-I was cooking. Would you like some meatballs?" Futaba asked.

"What?" Leon asked. There was a genuine look of surprise on his face. Futaba was surprised to see genuine emotion from Leon.

"It's hard to cook in an unfamiliar kitchen, so I brought these from home..." Futaba said. Leon looked at the container in Futaba's hand and started laughing. It was another genuine reaction. The smile on his face was stunning. Futaba couldn't help but stare. It was quickly replaced with his usual smirk.

"Taking care of your master, good move," Leon said. Futaba bit her tongue. She wasn't trying to take care of him as much as ensure her own safety. Leon was a loose cannon, his moods were apt to change any second. "We gods don't require food to sustain us."

"What?" Futaba asked.

"We eat for fun sometimes," Leon explained. Then he started chuckling. "But I can't believe you thought of bringing food to a god." Futaba blushed. She felt completely humiliated. She looked down at the ground.

"Fine then don't eat it," Futaba said. She bit her lip feeling a little hurt. It was absurd, why was he affecting her this way.

"Leave it to me as an offering," Leon said. Futaba looked up at Leon. She was still embarrassed, but was surprised by what he had just said. She didn't know about an offering, but she had worked hard at making them, and wanted someone to enjoy them even if it wasn't her. "I've never heard of a meatball before." Futaba looked down, what if he didn't like it? She couldn't help but wonder if he would think the food was beneath him. She sighed and placed a few meatballs on one of the plates she brought along. She carefully handed Leon the plate. He took the plate from her and carefully scrutinized one of the meatballs. Futaba wondered for a moment if he was even going to eat it. He finally ate it. There was a look of pleasant surprise on his face.

"What do you think?" Futaba asked.

"Not bad," Leon said. "I've never tasted anything like this. It doesn't displease me." Futaba realized that was as close to a compliment that she was going to get. She couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied with herself. She couldn't stop thinking about the way he had smiled earlier. He was so much less terrifying when he smiled like that. She didn't want to ruin the mood by asking him if she could eat. She decided she'd just eat when she got home.

XxXx

"So he can use his powers when he touches Futaba?" Gaige asked Karno. Karno nodded. Gaige sighed with relief. It would really be helpful if Leon could get some of the wishes completed. She wondered if he would actually do any work. "Well, I will send Vega down tomorrow then."

"Gaige you look exhausted," Karno remarked.

"I am," Gaige admitted. "I'm going to send him some status updates too. I hope he talks to Teo."

"I'm sure he will," Karno said. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for the ball tonight?"

"Ugh don't remind me," Gaige sighed. She had been going to these balls since she became Vice Minister. Leon never attended them, so she always stepped in for him. But she was always immediately surrounded by different gods vying for her attention. The only god she wanted to pay attention to her never did.

Gaige made her way to the ballroom in the palace. She chose to wear a silver dress. She had her scarf indicating her position in the department of Wishes. Normally, no one would know who she was because of the mask, but she was the only goddess in the either department, so she was easily spotted. She took a deep breath and entered the ballroom. She instantly spotted Zyglavis. She would recognize him anywhere.

"Lady Gaige!" A god called out to her. "You look lovely tonight."

"Thank you," Gaige replied humbly.

"Lady Gaige!" Another god said. She was soon surrounded by gods. She patiently talked to each of them. She was ever the diplomat. She knew that the King threw these balls so that gods of lower classes could associate with gods of higher classes. Many of the gods who approached her here, would never approach her normally. She glanced over at Zyglavis who was talking to Partheno. Attendance was only mandatory for Ministers, but Partheno never missed out on an opportunity to flirt with goddesses.

"Madame Vice Minister," Tauxolouve interrupted. "May I have this dance?" Gaige looked up at him gratefully. She was getting a bit tired of answering the myriad of questions the gods around her were asking.

"Oh man! I was just getting the courage to ask her myself!" She heard a god say. She accepted Tauxolouve's hand.

"Thank you," she whispered. Tauxolouve chuckled.

"You're always so popular at these things," he teased.

"Trust me the attention is not all wanted," she sighed. Tauxolouve led her around the dance floor with ease.

"You do look lovely tonight," Tauxolouve commented. "Too had a certain Minister is too uptight to notice." Gaige blushed. Tauxolouve was always teasing her about Zyglavis. She had never confirmed nor denied her feelings to him, but he still teased her all the same.

"Lou when are you going to give up on that?" Gaige asked when she trusted herself to speak. He merely chuckled. At the end of the dance, he parted ways with her. It was at that moment that she realized that Tauxolouve had maneuvered her on the dance floor so that she ended up by Zyglavis.

"Madame Vice Minister of Wishes," Zyglavis greeted formally. Gaige crossed her arms in front of her chest. He was always so formal at these events.

"Really Ziggy?" Gaige asked. "You act as if we are strangers."

"I conduct myself in the way that is proper for such an event," Zyglavis said. Gaige resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Zyglavis would not be amused. She looked at him, she wished that he would ask her to dance, but he never did. Zyglavis would ask a few goddesses to dance by the end of the evening, he was a stickler about fulfilling his duty. He never asked her, however. She supposed that was her fault. She had done enough to create a distance between them.

"Lady Gaige," a god said from behind her. Gaige turned to address the man. "Can I have the pleasure of a dance with you?" Gaige sighed and nodded. She allowed herself to led away from Zyglavis.

XxXx

Futaba settled herself into the bathtub. Leon had called her several times during the day, and she had to juggle replying to him and working. She felt the energy drain out of her. A bath is just exactly what she needed. She closed her eyes and allowed the warm water to envelope her. She was just starting to relax when she heard the familiar ringing. She groaned. She really was not in the mood to go see what menial task Leon had for her to do. She covered her ears with her hands and submerged them under the water. After a few minutes the ringing stopped. She sighed with relief. Her relief was short lived, a few minutes later she heard a door opening. Her heart leapt in fear. Was it an intruder. She looked around for something in the bathroom that she could use as a weapon. She couldn't think of anything. The footsteps were coming closest the the bathroom. Futaba quickly got out of the tub. The minute she grabbed a towel the door opened. Futaba cried out.

"I thought I told you to come running the second I call," Leon said standing in her bathroom. He appeared to be unfazed by her scream.

"L-Leon?" Futaba asked. "What are you doing here?" Futaba was frightened by the angry look on Leon's face. She wondered if he was that angry for her taking so long to leave. It was at that moment she realized that she had no clothes on. She clambered to get herself covered with the towel she was holding. Leon simply smirked at her. He started to chuckle. Futaba clutched the towel around her even tighter. She presumed he was probably thinking that her body was boring, and there was no reason for her to hide it.

"I-I was taking a bath," Futaba said.

"I am not concerned with whatever it is you were doing," Leon said casually. "However, if I were you I would hurry up and get dressed. That is unless you enjoy people seeing you naked. Is that it? Is the little goldfish an exhibitionist?"

"Stop!" Futaba shouted. "I am not like that!"

"Oh really?" Leon asked. "I was thinking about how entertaining it would be to throw you out in front of the others like this." Futaba felt the heat rise to her cheeks. She hated how often and easily Leon could make her blush.

"You are a devil!" Futaba insisted. Leon smirked again.

"I believe we've already gone over this, I am no devil, I am a god," Leon said. He turned on his heel and left the bathroom without saying another word. Futaba stood taking a few deep breaths to calm her anger. After a few minutes she quickly made her way to her bedroom to get dressed.

Futaba huried to the mansion, her hair was still wet from the bath. Leon was waiting for her in the foyer, and was glaring at her.

"Sorry for taking so long," Futaba whispered. She had never seen him look so formidable.

"I'll punish you later, you took too long and now it's unbearably noisy in here," Leon spat out. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her into the living room. Huedhaut and Teorus were already sitting in there. She wondered which one of them was being noisy.

"Who's being noisy?" Futaba asked. It appeared to be pretty quiet to her. It was the that she noticed the adorable little girl behind Teorus and Huedhaut. She had chin length brown hair, and wore a white robe with a golden colored sash.

"Oh hello!" Futaba said.

"Ohhh! Are you Futaba, the goddess I heard about? It's so nice to meet you, I'm Vega!" The little girl greeted.

"Futaba isn't a goddess anymore, she was a goddess in a past life," Teorus explained.

"Oh!" Vega said with a smile. Futaba couldn't help but feel enchanted by this sweet little girl.

"Yes, I am Futaba Lin," Futaba said. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"I'm the assistant for the Department of Wishes," Vega said proudly, Futaba couldn't help but smile at this young girl. "I was sent down to earth on Lady Gaige's orders."

"Um who's Lady Gaige?" Futaba asked.

"She is the Vice Minister of Wishes," Huedhaut explained. "Leon's right hand man... err woman."

"Why did Gaige send you here?" Leon asked.

"Well you guys are able to use your powers when you touch Futaba right?" Vega asked.

"I knew that was it!" Teorus said.

"It's been really hard for the Department of Wishes," Vega said biting her bottom lip. "They are struggling to keep up with work ever since you've been exiled."

"I imagine Lady Gaige is running herself thin trying to keep up with everything," Huedhaut sighed. "She's probably exhausted."

"She is," Vega confirmed. "There is so much we can't handle, especially when it comes to jobs that Lord Leon usually does. Lady Gaige is doing her best."

"Gaige always does her best," Teorus said. Futaba watched the gods. It seemed they had a lot of respect for their Vice Minister.

"Poor Gaige," Huedhaut said. "It must be very tough."

"If Gaige wants to complain, tell her to complain to the King," Leon said.

"But the King will get angry again!" Vega said. "So I'm here with work orders from Lady Gaige!" Futaba watched as Vega handed over a large stack of paperwork to Leon. He scowled at the young girl.

"You can make all the scary faces you want!" Vega insisted. "I have to give these to you."

"So my own Vice Minister is giving me trouble too," Leon sighed. He looks at a document given to him by Vega. Leon looked completely disinterested. Then he suddenly looked up, giving Teorus a sharp look.

"Wh-What?" Teorus asked.

"You know what," Leon said sharply.

"Umm... you must be talking about the wishes I'm granting," Teorus said.

"Since when did you become a god that only grants women's wishes?" Leon asked. Teorus looked down.

"Sorry!" He said. Futaba watched as the three gods continued to discuss work. She was shocked to see a more serious side to Leon. He seemed to take work seriously. She found herself fascinated by this side of him. Her exhaustion from before was now gone.

"Yay!" Vega said. "Now Lady Gaige won't get mad!" Futaba turned to Vega sympathetically.

"Does Lady Gaige get mad at you a lot?" Futaba asked.

"Oh no!" Vega replied in earnest. "Lady Gaige is very kind! She is working so hard right now to keep the Department of Wishes together in Lord Leon's absence." Futaba could see that Vega clearly admired the Vice Minister. "But Lord Leon is super powerful and he can get soo much more work done than other gods!"

"Is that so?" Futaba asked. She stole another glance at Leon.

"Lady Gaige is powerful too! She's the most powerful goddess I know!" Vega said.

"Gaige is pretty amazing," Teorus said. Futaba jumped. She hadn't realized that the other gods had finished with their meeting.

"Yeah, but the other day, Lord Zyglavis got super mad at her. She was fell asleep and didn't show up to a status report meeting," Vega said to Teorus. "She was soo exhausted!"

"That uptight Minister Ponytail needs to relax," Leon scowled. "He has no reason to get upset with Gaige."

"Who's Zyglavis?" Futaba asked.

"He's the Minister of Punishments," Huedhaut explained. "Scorpio is Zyglavis' Vice Minister." Futaba nodded. She was starting to understand a bit more about these gods. From appearances, it seemed as if the two departments did not get along. She had seen the scowl in Leon's face when he spoke of Zyglavis.

"You tell that straight-laced anal retentive kitchen scale to stick to his own business!" Leon sneered. Again Futaba was struck by how much Leon appeared to dislike Zyglavis.

"I-I couldn't say that," Vega replied wide eyes. Teorus chuckled. "Lady Gaige also asked if you could get some wishes done too. Please work hard, I'm watching you today."

"Let me guess, Karno told you to say that?" Leon said.

"N-no," Vega stammered. "I's just that you have a great den you to disappear while doing work.

"Who's Karno?" Futaba asked Huedhaut.

"That would be Leon's best friend," Huedhaut explained.

"Come on," Leon said. He grabbed Futaba's wrist.

"What are you doing?" Futaba asked.

"I have to work, I can't very well do that without you, I need you in order to use my powers," Leon stated. Futaba allowed herself to be led out of the living room.


End file.
